nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Goddess Clan
The Goddess Clan is one of the five major races in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai. Overview Three thousand years ago, the Goddess Clan constantly clashed with the Demon Clan. However, the two were largely evenly matched and thus a tentative balance was created. At some point in time, they broke a treaty with the Demon Clan, and even slaughtered many women and children they were holding as prisoners of war. However, when Meliodas had betrayed his own people for reasons unknown and severely crippled their strength by killing two members of the Ten Commandments, the goddesses seized the opportunity to strike and instigated the Giant Clan, Fairy Clan and humans against them, starting the great war. As a result, the Demon Clan was ultimately defeated by the Goddess Clan and their allied clans and sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness for many years until the present day with Hendrickson unleashing the Ten Commandments after incompletely breaking the seal. Despite their victory they lost much of their power and the ability to maintain their physical forms in order to seal the Demon Clan. The souls of the Goddess Clan came to inhabit within objects, only being able to manifest themselves in the physical world taking the body of another being as a vessel. Similar to the Demon Clan's Ten Commandments, the Goddess Clan has the "Four Archangels", and according to Monspeet, even the Ten Commandments must be wary of them. Appearance They are angelic beings with prominent wings. As their name suggests, they are primarily female although males do exist among them, such as Ludoshel, Tarmiel, Sariel, and Mael of the Four Archangels. Elizabeth eyes revealed.png|Goddess Symbol on Elizabeth's right eye Elizabeth healing Liones.png|Wings of the Goddess Clan manifested by Elizabeth's awakened power Members Physiology The Goddess Clan, as the name suggest, appears to be mostly of females. Only a few males have been seen so far. They appear human except with angelic wings and higher ranking Goddesses are distinguished by their multiple pairs of wings. The stronger the Goddess, the more pairs of wings they have and the larger is the size of those wings. Whenever a Goddess inhabits a physical vessel or whenever they use their powers, their eyes manifest the symbol of a triskele, similar to the one appearing in Elizabeth's eyes. Powers and Abilities The Goddess Clan is an extremely powerful race able to stand on equal ground with the Demon Clan, although it required the cooperation of the fairies, giants, and humans to seal them away. Despite their power, they needed physical forms to actually affect the world by their actions. Members of the Goddess Clan share several common abilities: *'Healing': The Druids who worship the goddesses, channel their power to heal. This healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power although it didn't affect Meliodas for some reason. *'Flight': Given the nature of their wings befitting them of angelic appearances, this allows the Goddesses to fly. *'Resurrection': Ban sought out the Goddesses to resurrect Elaine, believing that something like that should be easy for them. They do say that resurrection is an easy task, but it has yet to be shown if they were actually being honest. * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Jōka (Pāji)|literally meaning "Purify"}}: A technique that erases "abominable" souls, such as vampires and demons. This technique was passed down to the Druids. *'Time Regression Spell': A spell that allows one to send the soul of another being towards the past. This spell can be taught to members of other races. Trivia *The Goddess Clan may be based on the Valkyries from Norse mythology and the Angels from the Bible. *Despite being names Goddesses, referring to female deities, there are in fact males among them. Gallery Goddess Amber anime.png|Goddess Amber, artifact of the Goddess Clan Druids welcoming the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Druids, human worshipers of the Goddess Clan Elizabeth unleash power form.png|Apostle of the Goddess Clan Horn of Cernunnos active.png|Horn of Cernunnos, the communication relic of the Goddess Clan Nanatsu Legend.png|Goddess Clan fighting alongside its allied clans against the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago References }} Category:Clans Category:Goddess